


That One Time Derek Was a Space Heaer

by moose_dumpling



Series: That One Time... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, my god what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_dumpling/pseuds/moose_dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like winter, so he calls over his favorite heater to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Derek Was a Space Heaer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey errbody! Let me start off by saying I have no damn clue as to why I wrote it, it just happened. I was sitting here and then, BAM, it hit me. I hope you enjoy crack,because that is all this ever will amount to. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to my super awesome amazing friend for beta-ing this mess.

Winter.  
It had no place in California, especially this time of year. For Christ’s sake, it was freaking March! Apparently Mother Nature couldn’t give two shits as to how Stiles was feeling about this recent cold patch. He liked the sun and the heat felt nice. Well, Stiles would just have to do what any normal person in the know would do to keep warm. Ringringring….. “What?”, Derek answered.  
“I’m cold. Come and use your nice werewolf body to heat me up.” Yes, Stiles decided that the only way to ward off the cold was to get a hot water bag…er a hot-blooded werewolf.  
“….Did you call me just to come over and snuggle with you?”  
“Yep. So hurry up and get your little werewolf ass over here.” Derek apparently was not as game for Stiles’ idea and promptly hung up on him.  
RINGRINGRING….. “NO. Stop bothering me Stiles. I am not about to be degraded into a convenient heat source.”  
“But I’m coooooooold Derek! C’mon, don’t be such a sourwolf. If you snuggle with me, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do whatever you want, no questions asked.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows, even though he knew Derek couldn’t see him. He was really getting tired of the cold, and it was starting to make him twitchier than normal.  
“….Anything?” Derek questioned. There was something odd in his voice that Stiles couldn’t quite place.  
“Yep. I could dress up as a fancy French maid, cook you a nice hot deer sandwich, if you’re into that kind of stuff or or I could give you a massage, but I stop at the feet. And if you-”  
“OK. I get it. Whatever I want. I’ll hold you to it. And you better follow through, or your ass shall be mine,” Derek interrupted, not wanting Stiles to continue for the next millennia.  
“Is that a promise or a threat? I need to know these things if I am to plan correctly.” Stiles responded nervously albeit suggestively.

*0*0*0 

“You came!” Stiles squealed as he opened the door to reveal a scowling man with dark, wind-ruffled hair  
“….Yeah, now let’s get this over with. I don’t want to catch whatever makes you so….so…twitchy,” Derek sighed resignedly, walking inside. When he caught sight of the couch covered in fluffy blankets, he felt his right eye twitch, not looking forward to what Stiles may have planned for the next several hours.  
“HEY. I’ll pretend I never heard that. D’you want something warm to drink? OH! OH!” Stiles flailed as he turned to face Derek. “I just got the new Bunnicula movie! Wanna watch?” he asked, eyebrows waggling. Derek just blinked slowly and twitched. Again. He never signed up to watch a crappy movie about a half bunny half vampire take over the carrot patch. If anyone asks, he has no clue how he knew the plot, but he was guessing it had something to do with the gerbil currently tearing up the kitchen pantry.  
“Fine. More hot chocolate and bunny marshmallows for me!” Stiles exclaimed as he finished rifling through the pantry. “AHA. Found you, you sneaky lil’ bastards.” Stiles crooned when he finally found the bunny marshmallows from Easter. “Oh, Derek, if you could be so kind as to sit on the couch and warm it up for me, I’d appreciate it. I would prefer to sit in a warm seat rather than a cold one.” Derek once again blinked, intent on trying to keep himself calm. He continued to stare at this strange little creature. Derek was beginning to question his sanity for obliging to Stiles’ request. He decided to tell himself that it was because he was repaying Stiles for saving his life…. It was not at all because he liked to see how Stiles always made everything he did entertaining or that he could possibly get something more from him if he reigned himself in. 

*0*0*0

As Stiles was plopping the bunnies into his hot cocoa the power went out. And stayed out. Stiles had hoped that it was just a glitch, but noooo, Mother Nature was intent to turn Stiles into a human popsicle. Stupid bipolar California weather.  
“Deeerrrreeeeekkkk!” he whined. “THE COLD HAS COME TO KILL ME. WITHOUT THE POWER I’M GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH. YOU HAV—MMMPPFHMM!” Derek was definitely starting to lose his sanity. He didn’t think it could get worse with Stiles curled up at his side hoping to stay away from the cold seeping through the windows and cracks of the house. He was wrong. So very wrong. Stiles would not be quiet. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, looking after a spastic, overly excitable idiot who wouldn’t shut up. 

“Stiles! Shut up.” Derek growled. By this time, Derek had a steady tick in his right eye and was about to smother the kid if he couldn’t shut his trap. Derek scowled, and Stiles stared at him with wide eyes. “If you calm down and stop talking random nonsense, I’ll let you go. Got it?” Stiles nodded his head in agreement and Derek released his hold of his mouth and arm. 

“Sorry. I seem to have lost myself there. Hey! I’ve got an idea! Let’s make a pillow fort where we can hide from the cold and we can tell scary stories!” 

“You want to build a pillow fort? Are you serious?” Derek asked disbelievingly. How old was this kid anyway, five? 

“Deadly. C’mon, it’ll be fun! You promised to snuggle with me to keep me warm and I am g-getting c-colder. S-see, I’m starting to sh-shiver. You have to k-keep me warm!” Stiles pleaded. He didn’t want Derek to leave yet, especially because he had yet to implement his grand plan.

“Fine. But only if you promise to calm down.” Derek agreed. He didn’t feel like fighting him on this because it would mean going back to the husk he called home and braving out the cold alone. Not that he wasn’t used to being by himself constantly, but it was nice to be needed, even if it was for a completely dorky reason.

“Yes! Okay, I’ll go get the pillows and blankets. Because you’re all kinds of strong, you can move the couch towards the middle of the room, bring the chairs from the kitchen table in here and set them up across from the couch.” Stiles smiled.  
Derek nodded and set about his task, waiting for Stiles to come back with the pillows and blankets. All of a sudden, he heard a crash and his head shot up, only to find Stiles in a pile of blankets and pillows at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Pft..,” Derek smirked and raised his eyebrows in a somewhat concerned expression.

“Ha ha. Yeah, I’m okay, if you could just help me out here a bit, buddy, I’d appreciate it,” he responded sarcastically. Derek kneeled down to help Stiles back up, 

“Here. Take some of these for me will ya?” Stiles spoke as he was finally placed back on his feet. Derek grabbed several of the pillows and started back to the living area, Stiles trailing behind him. Together, Derek and Stiles started to assemble their makeshift fort. After a very tedious and long hour of work, the fort was in place, complete with tons of pillows and a few blankets on the inside. It was the perfect place to snuggle, and Stiles placed several flashlights inside to illuminate the small space. Stiles crawled in, followed by Derek, whose ever-present scowl had lessened considerably. Stiles signaled where Derek should sit and promptly crawled into the* “v” of Derek’s legs. Derek hesitated before wrapping his arms around Stiles, helping to shield out the cold and stop Stiles from shivering. It had gotten much colder than normal in the past hour. Maybe it was a good idea that Derek had come over here when he had. “Ah. Thanks. Okay, now that we have made this super awesome fort, tell me a story!” Stiles said as he leaned up to look at Derek’s face. Derek’s face scrunched up at the idea, but he decided to go along with Stiles’ antics, especially with nothing else to pass the time. 

“What kind of story do you want?”

“Killer bunnies!”

“Seriously? What is it with you and your fascination about bunnies?” Derek muttered, once again perplexed by Stiles’ adoration of the small creatures.  
“I love bunnies. They’re so soft and fluffy and cute. And the way their noses twitch. They kinda remind me of myself. That and I think bunnies will definitely take over the world one day. Y’know everyone trusts bunnies because they have such fluffy fur and don’t commit heinous acts, except for, y’know, lotsa sex. Heh, bunny sex. I wonder how often they ‘get it on’. No one will expect it.” Raising his eyebrow in question, Derek responded, “Forget I asked”, and muses over this new information. 

*0*0*0

Derek started off his story with a snow white bunny who Stiles oh so graciously named “Mr. Fluffykins”. How he came up with that name will forever be a mystery to Derek. As he continued his story, Derek realized that Stiles had gotten quiet and somewhat still in his hold. He looked down to see Stiles drifting off to sleep and hesitantly kisses his forehead, hoping not to wake the sleeping boy and raise any questions, silently wishing him sweet dreams. “No, Mr. Fluffykins! Don’t eat those carrots, they never did anything bad to you!” Stiles slurred as he twisted closer to Derek, falling peacefully asleep in the arms of his very own portable heater protecting him from the cold.

*0*0*0

When Stiles woke up, he found himself tucked into his own bed, warm and content with a werewolf curled around him. He lay there for a second staring at Derek’s sleeping face. He looked so content. Stiles hoped it had something to do with him, not just the sleep, but for now he was content to lay his musings to rest. He’d devise a scheme to get Derek yet, and it would be splendiferous! Thirsty, Stiles tried to gently untangle himself from the heap of limbs on top of him, succeeding in not only waking up said werewolf, but getting caught in the sheets and falling on the floor, ass once again in the air. Why he kept falling like this, he had no clue.

Derek jolted awake after hearing a loud thud. Stiles. Of course… 

“Ouch. Ouch. Sorry. Didn’t mean ta wake you up there big guy, but it’s kinda difficult when you’re curled around me like a sloth on a branch. Not that I care, but you might. Maybe you should try sleeping with a pillow buddy. I bet it would make it easier for people to leave your bed, er mine for that matter. That is, unless you were trying to keep me there, in which case I apologize.” Stiles continued his rant on sleeping habits, obviously flustered while Derek stared at him with a sleepy scowl and started to get up.

“Hey, HEY! Where are you goin’? It’s dark and cold out there! You can’t leave me. You promised! Now lay back down. I’ll be back so stay there. I just so happen to be thirsty. Are you thirsty? Of course you are! Lemme get you some water. Stay put!” And with that Stiles ran out of his bedroom to grab two glasses of water and ran back upstairs hoping to snuggle some more before the sun rose and Derek would leave again. When he returned Derek was still sitting up, but thankfully hadn’t moved. Score! Stiles had gotten Derek in his bed, now if he could only get the werewolf to relax and move to the next step. Too bad when he moved towards the bed he tripped. Onto Derek. With two full glasses of water. Oops. Wet werewolf is not a happy werewolf. As if on cue, Derek started to shake and growl, as if the water had personally offended him, which it had.

“Dammit Stiles, can’t you watch where you’re going?”

“Heh sorry. I didn’t mean to- Oh here, lemme get you a towel” , Stiles once again started to flail and moved to the bathroom to get a towel before Derek decided to do unspeakable things to his book collection. “Here ya go buddy. Do yah want some new clothes? I bet you do. Sorry they may not fit you all that well, but at least they’re dry right? I’ll wash your clothes in the morning, but for now, here.” Stiles handed Derek his biggest pair of worn black sweatpants and a Bunnicula t-shirt. 

Derek just stared and moved to the bathroom to get out of his wet clothes. The tick was coming back. How someone could be this much of a klutz and still be alive this day and age was another mystery. If he wasn’t as tired as he currently was, he would have left a long time ago. At least he could watch Stiles while he slept up close tonight. Not that he watched him sleep from a distance, he just never got the chance to see the normally hyperactive teen so quiet and peaceful, besides the occasional kick. When Derek had finished in the bathroom, he returned to Stiles’ room where the boy had changed the sheets and was currently throwing the wet ones into the corner.  
“Okay, let’s try this again. You sleep here. And I shall sleep next to you. Got it? Good. Crawl in so I can-“ Stiles was interrupted by a yawn “-sleep.” Stiles said, waiting for Derek to get into bed.  
Derek stood there for a second before hesitantly getting into the freshly made bed that no longer smelled of Stiles, but of fabric softener and dust. Comfortable. He fell back asleep, Stiles’ body warm and lax once again in his arms.


End file.
